Antasma
'Antasma ' is a form of a nightmare and also known as the Bat King. He first appeared in Mario and Luigi: Dream Team. He teamed up with Bowser to steal the Dream Stone, but later on ended up getting betrayed by him. Antasma then fought Mario in the Dream World, which resulted in his defeat. Powers *Turning into a bat or a group of bats *Create illusions *Make Dream Portals *Summoning small Antasmunchies *Possession (Non-canon) *Transforming into a person's worst fear (Non-canon) Appearances Paper Mario 5: The Rise of Shadow "SCREEEE! You may haff defeated me once, but can you do it again, fool?" Antasma, Paper Mario 5: The Rise of Shadow Boss Battle Antasma is the final boss of the Cavern of 200 Trials. Similarly to Dream Team, Antasma begins by summoning a ring of Antasmunchies around him- unlike Dream Team, they come in red, green and blue colors, which increase his POW, DEF and HP, respectively. To attack, he swipes at the player or their partner with his talons, or spews a burst of purple fire at them. Occasionally, he will either eat a few Antasmuchies, giving him the aforementioned effects, or turn it into an explosive, dealing as much damage as the Antasmunchie's remaining HP. Upon reaching a quarter of his HP, Antasma gains the ability to activate Nightmare More. This mode gives him new attacks. He can turn into a swarm of bats, and only the real Antasma can take damage. The clones take 1 hit to defeat. In Nightmare Mode, Antasma can also make himself invisible, dodgy or allergic. Other new attacks include draining HP from Mario's partner to heal himself, generating force fields, inverting the screen to mess up controls, and giving Mario or his partner the Fear status effect. Tattle = Normal = "That's Antasma, the nightmare king. Max HP is 2,435, POW is 60 and DEF is 0. He can eat some of his Antasmunchie minions to increase those, however. I've once heard that Antasma was a normal bat, but gained power by consuming nightmares. I guess that should warn you about the dangers of overeating, huh? = Antasmunchie = "That orb is an Antasmunchie, Antasma's minion. It has 35 HP, 0 POW and 0 DEF. They seem harmless, but Antasma can consume them to increase his own power, so they are major targets here. Defeat as many as you can!" = Nightmare Mode = "That's Antasma after entering his patented Nightmare Mode. His stats are the same, but his attacks are completely different. He can summon clones, make force fields, scare us, make himself invisible or immune to stat lowering.... Is there anything this nightmare can't do?" Partner Upon defaet, Antasma becomes a member of Mario's team. In the field, he lets Mario access Dreampoints, which are small areas hidden in the overworld that contain rare items and enemies. Moves *Night Fire (0 SP)- Blasts all enemies with purple fire. Deals 30 damage to every enemy and burns. *Wings of Power (4 SP)- Gives up Antasma's next three turns to double the POW and DEF of Mario or the other partner. *Forcefield (2 SP)- Generates a force field around Mario that takes 100 damage before breaking. Super Rank. *Nightmare's Dream (5 SP)- Gives all enemies Fear status, and gives Mario and his partners HP Restore and POW-Up status. Ultra Rank. *Dark Dream (10 SP)- Deals 245 damage to a single enemy. Restores half that to Mario and his partner, and excess damage is dealt to the nearest enemy. Omega Rank. Super Mario Bros.: Legend of the Chaos Star Antasma was first mentioned by Bowser in the tenth chapter while Princess Daisy and Tiptron were attempting to warn the Koopa King that he was merely being used as a pawn by Dimentia and Dimention. Bowser then replied that he didn't believe them, and went on to say that he's smart enough to know when someone's trying to deceive him, citing his alliance with Antasma as a prime example. Elsewhere in that very same chapter, Ludwig Von Koopa, who was dressed as a vampire in conjunction with his castle's horror theme, spoke with a Slavic accent, which prompted Luigi and Kamek to assume that it was an impression of Antasma. In Part 11, Antasma made an actual appearance. After Daisy and Tiptron had gotten themselves thrown into one of the Bowser castle dungeons by a brainwashed Princess Peach, Antasma ended up getting a glimpse of a nightmare that Daisy had regarding the eventual wedding that was to take place between Peach and Bowser. In order to spite the Koopa King for betraying him, Antasma offered his help to Daisy, stating that his powers can be used to escape the dungeon and free everyone else that was being held prisoner. Seeing no other option, and because Daisy sympathized with him after elaborating on his hatred for Bowser, she decided to take the Bat King up on his offer. From there, Antasma reopened the dream portal, brought Daisy back to the real world, and bestowed his power upon the princess by "possessing" her. With these newfound powers, Daisy managed to destroy the dungeon door, freeing both herself and Tiptron in the process. Later on, after freeing more prisoners, the trio ended up running into Tatanga, who has decided to resume his plans to conquer Sarasaland, as well as the rest of the world. Seeing it as an opportunity for his powers to be tested in combat, Antasma "possessed" Daisy once again, and she began putting his powers to use against Tatanga's new mechanized Pagosu walker. After Tiptron pointed out the machine's weakness, Daisy and Antasma managed to destroy it, leaving Tatanga weakened from the explosion. After he retreated, Daisy asked Antasma if he would be willing to create a dream portal to The Bitlands, so that Francis could install a recording device within Tiptron, which they needed in order to expose Dimentia and Dimention's true intentions. Seeing no problem with this, Antasma heeded her request. ''Mario Volleyball 2 Antasma is an unlockable character. He has the best Fake=out but worst Block of the Power types. His return is Bat Swarm, His Spike Shot is Nghtmare Bat Spike and his Special Attack is Bat. Beat the Galaxy Cup to unlock him Trivia *Antasma shares several traits and abilities with previous antagonists within the Mario & Luigi series: Cackletta, Princess Shroob, Elder Princess Shroob, Fawful and the Dark Star. Gallery Bat_Form_Antasma.png|Official artwork of Antasma's bat form, as it appears in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. Antasma_Form.png|An in-game sprite of Antasma's battle form. AntasmaRender.png|Antasma's normal form render by Peardian AntasmaTrueRender.png|Antasma's true form render by Peardian BatasmaRender.png|Antasma's bat form render by Peardian Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Partners Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Non-fanon Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Mario Villains Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Characters Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Mario & Luigi Characters